


The Bridge

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Depression, Fuck Kang and Gimple to the nth degree, Getting Together, Goes AU after 9x02, Jesus is ours now, Loneliness, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, smut involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Daryl is shaken to his core after Aaron loses his arm and decides to do something about it. Little does he know that he might just end up breaking Paul's heart. Goes AU after 9X02 The Bridge. I'm changing things here folks. Hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl's eyes ran over the stump of Aaron's missing arm. He felt his heart break for the other man. If only he'd taken care of that savior when he had the chance, fuck what Rick or Carol would say about it. They'd get over it. He was more accepting of the fact that some of the saviors were good people only doing what they needed to to survive in the new world, but Rick wouldn't, or couldn't, accept the fact that some people were just bad.

Daryl sighed. Rick should know all this. Given everything and everyone they had lost because of bad people. Hershel, Beth, Noah, T-Dog, Andrea, the list went on and on. And Eric. Aaron had lost Eric because of Negan's inability to see that his way of 'saving' people was fucked up. 

The hunter reached out to touch Aaron's arm but didn't. He didn't know how sensitive the stump was. Aaron had known there had been no way to save his arm and readily agreed to Enid amputating it. Now he had to struggle even more in this fucked up world. It would be harder to do things, simple things. Even taking care of Gracie would be harder to do. 

But he wouldn't go through it alone. Daryl vowed then and there he would help Aaron as much as he could. If he'd let him. He sat back, running his hands over his face with a deep sigh. 

"Sounds like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Daryl's head turned sharply towards the voice, relief filling him at seeing Aaron's eyes open and focused. 

The hunter leaned in towards the bed. "Hey, how ya feelin'?" his voice a low rumble.

Aaron looked around, then down at his wrapped stump. "Uh, well, I've been better but it doesn't hurt too much."

"Enid has good drugs."

Aaron chuckled. "Can't believe this happened."

Daryl looked down, ashamed. "'M sorry, I shoulda–"

"This isn't your fault, Daryl. It just happened."

"If I'da taken care o' that savior–" 

"Daryl, look at me."

After a few moments, Daryl looked at his friend, tears rimming his eyes.

"This isn't on you. Shit happens in this world. If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. If I hadn't been there, the logs might've even killed someone."

Daryl wiped at his eyes with one hand. "Still."

Aaron sighed. "I've been complacent. I should have noticed what was going on..."

"How could ya have known?"

"Exactly."

Daryl stopped and thought about it. Aaron was right. Sneaky bastard. 

"I just can't help but feel bad about it. I mean, it's gonna be harder for ya know, ta do everyday things, take care o' Gracie..." 

"I won't be alone in that."

Daryl looked at Aaron knowingly. "Because I'll be right there with ya."

Aaron had a small smile on his face. "I appreciate that. I consider you my best friend."

The look on Daryl's face didn't change. "It's more than that." The hunter looked down at his hands, as if trying to gather his thoughts. 

"Daryl, what is it," Aaron asked quietly.

Daryl stood up slowly from the chair and sat on the bed next to Aaron. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes. He wanted Aaron to hear him, to see him, to believe what he was saying.

"Seeing ya, out there, under that log, made me realize I don't ever want ta be without ya."

Aaron's eyes filled as he realized what Daryl was getting at. "Daryl–"

"Please, I need ta..." he sighed, looking up briefly before looking back into Aaron's eyes. "I think... no, I know now, that I... that I love ya. As more than a friend."

Aaron actually looked stunned at the words, saying nothing, just looking at Daryl. 

Daryl hung his head. "'M sorry ta just spit it out like that, now, since this just happened. If ya didn't–"

"Stop, Daryl. Don't take that back, please."

Daryl's head popped back up, hoping dawning in his eyes. 

"I have no better incentive to come back from this than what you just said."

"Ya– Can I just...?"

Aaron nodded, then Daryl leaned down carefully as pressed his mouth to Aaron's. It was chaste, but more of a hint of what was to come. Aaron opened his mouth and let his tongue flicker out over Daryl's lips, making the older man whimper and let his tongue out to dance against the other man's.

Aaron slipped his one hand into Daryl's hair, holding him close. Daryl just rested his head against Aaron's, savoring the moment.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the tent, Paul Rovia felt his heart sink. He'd left Hilltop, against Maggie's wishes, and headed towards the bridge construction when he heard from Alden about what had happened to Aaron. He got to the medical area as soon as he could and rushed towards the tent when he heard Daryl's words.

"...I love ya. As more than a friend."

His heart sank. He didn't venture any further, just listened as Aaron declared his love as well. His eyes filled with tears. It was too late now.

Without a word, Paul turned and fled the camp, ignoring calls from Enid and Tara. He didn't stop until he was alone and sure no one would have followed him. Looking around, there wasn't much cover so he found a sturdy tree, climbed up and settled on a branch. 

He laughed bitterly at the irony. When he'd met Daryl, the older man had wanted to leave him tied up in a tree. It was such a long time ago. And he'd been in love with the archer since then. Now he could never be with him. 

Paul buried his head in his hands. What was his life? There was nothing. Maggie wouldn't let him, a fucking grown man, outside the gates of Hilltop, because she 'needed' him there. Well that was going to end. He was an adult and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. As much as he loved Maggie, he wasn't going to let her dictate his life any further.

But his issues went further than Maggie being a dictator. He didn't have friends, not really. He had acquaintances and people who depended on him, but they probably wouldn't miss him if he was gone. He'd hoped he'd have worked up the nerve by now to talk to Daryl, admit his feelings, but that was screwed now. He had no idea that the archer had feelings for Aaron. That came completely out of left field.

He knew he was in love with Daryl as soon as he chased Paul around in that field. He knew he couldn't even hint to Daryl about his feelings, lest he end up being punched hard and often. As he got to know Daryl, he'd thought the man was at the most, straight, or at the least, asexual. He had no earthly clue that the man was gay. Not only gay but in love with Aaron. 

Paul felt his eyes well up again. He cared about Aaron, he really did. They'd hooked up a couple of times in the past, but it never went beyond sexual release. He'd felt bad because he didn't feel that way towards Aaron, who had no clue Paul wanted Daryl. 

What was the point of anything anymore? He was completely alone. People treated him like a resource they could use. Did anyone even see him anymore? He didn't think so. 

Paul had never felt this desolate before. That was the right word for it too. Desolate. He had more in common with baby Hershel than he did with anyone else, and wasn't that just sad. People needed him for things. Needed him to find things, to fix things, to mediate disagreements, to babysit, but no one wanted him for anything.

He never realized how far gone he was. He'd always harbored some hope for himself, with his feelings for Daryl, hoping he'd have the nerve someday to nut up and confess, but even that bit him in the ass. There was no point of anything now. 

Paul took one of his knives out of its sheath, holding the hilt in one hand, the blade in the other. He just looked at it. Did he have the nerve to end it? He thought about Daryl again. In the world before, the archer might have been nothing more than a stereotypical redneck with all the racism and homophobia to go along with it. Paul had heard a lot of stories about Merle and how his presence affected his brother, but away from that influence, Daryl became more. He was loyal, displayed an astounding amount of strength and will, fought for what he believed in. Paul had never once regretted falling in love with him. 

All for naught. 

Paul held the blade to his wrist, feeling the sting of the blade. He closed his eyes, attempting to brace himself for the pain of the cut but finally lost his nerve. He couldn't end it like this. He couldn't make his entire existence about one person. He had to live for himself, if no one else.

Maybe in time he'd get over Daryl, although he doubted it. He'd been in love with the archer for this long, that wasn't going to change, even with knowing he loved Aaron. He could always try it with someone else but gay men in the apocalypse were few and far between. Eduardo was fine with a bit of release but he was so far in the closet it wasn't even funny.

Sighing, he climbed down from the tree and started walking. Where was he going? He really didn't know. He didn't want to be at Hilltop right now, not with the power trip Maggie was on. He didn't belong in Alexandria. The Kingdom was a possibility, but he wasn't in the mood for Ezekiel's over the top persona right now. He wondered, if he didn't return to either community, would anyone even miss him? Somehow he doubted it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm altering Gracie's age to make her older, closer to Judith's age. Also, smut.

It was a few weeks later and Aaron was laying in his own bed. Gracie was off with Judith under the care of Michonne and Rick, while Daryl decided to join Aaron in Alexandria. It didn't bother him to visit since Negan was dead, executed by Maggie on that hill. 

Everyone had been surprised that Daryl would even offer to return to Alexandria, given everything that had happened, but he surprised them all once again. Even though he and Aaron had professed their love for each other, Daryl stayed in the spare room in Aaron's house, not wanting to be presumptuous. Gracie enjoyed having her Uncle Daryl around again, as did Judith. He'd been taking care of everything Gracie needed, right down to supervising her as she made her bed, which, given her age, ended up lumpy and more often than not, with the blanket half on the floor. He offered her praise at a job well done and she, in turn, offered him hugs and kisses, which warmed his heart.

In the few weeks Daryl had been back in Alexandria, everyone could see a change in him. He was more open, friendlier, engaged in conversation more often. No one could figure it out. People just assumed that Daryl felt guilty for what happened with Aaron's arm and was taking caring of him to try to atone. Well, most everyone assumed that. Until Carl visited one day and found the couple in a heated liplock. But they swore Carl to secrecy, since their relationship was so new. They didn't want the added social pressure to deal with.

Aaron was back on his feet, but Daryl limited what he could do. He was able to do some things in small doses but oftentimes got frustrated as his limitations and would walk away angrily. Surprisingly it was Father Gabriel who had gotten through to him. Gabriel had lost sight in one eye and had to deal with adjusting to that. He explained that it would take time and patience to get used to how he was now. 

 

Today had been a good day, Aaron thought. He'd been able to help Gracie get dressed and get her breakfast. Daryl had been supervising, ready to step in if needed. He'd even managed to help with dinner before finally collapsing on the couch. Enid still had him on painkillers and antibiotics and it wore him out.

Once Gracie was in bed for the night, Daryl cleaned up the kitchen, then took a shower and readied for bed. He went downstairs to find Aaron dozing on the couch. He watched him with a fond smile on his face before sitting next to him, pressing a kiss to his head, stirring him. 

"Sorry, didn't mean ta wake ya."

"It's fine. Too early to sleep anyways. Just..." Aaron looked deep into Daryl's eyes. "I wish..."

"What?"

Aaron bit his lip, looking down before bringing his eyes back to the older man. "I would like it if... we... could, well, go a little further tonight."

Daryl's eyes didn't even show a hint of a surprise at Aaron's words. Usually after Gracie was asleep, he and Aaron had engaged in some pretty heavy making out, which led to uncomfortable pants and more recently, rutting against each other as they came in their clothes. He wanted more as well. 

The archer smiled. "How 'bout we go ta bed then."

 

Daryl carefully undressed his dare-he-say boyfriend, folding his clothes and setting it aside. He got Aaron to sit on the end of the bed, the man's cock already hard and leaking, making Daryl's mouth go dry at the sight. He then undressed himself, not even acting shy about his scarred back. He knew Aaron had seen it before and no longer felt shame about it.

"Beautiful."

Daryl looked up at Aaron's bright eyes, his skin warming at the compliment. Once naked, Daryl lowered himself to kneel in front of his lover, gently parting his knees and settling in. Without flourish, he took the head of Aaron's dick into his mouth, lapping at it and sucking away the precum. The curly-haired man moaned as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Your mouth... is amazing."

Daryl again felt his skin warm then took more of the other man's thick cock into his mouth, his lips reaching the base. He sucked hard, making Aaron nearly scream. The hunter pulled off, then trailed his lips over the man's balls, pulling one, then the other into his mouth to swirl them around with his tongue.

"Jesus Daryl," Aaron moaned as he fell back. Daryl rose up and helped him move up the bed, and Aaron pulled his own legs up to rest his feet on the bed. The archer again pulled his legs apart and lid on the bed. His hand cupped Aaron's balls before letting his tongue trail down to probe at the man's entrance. 

"Oh God, yes. Please, baby."

Daryl felt his ears go hot at the nickname, but continued on, using both his hands to spread Aaron's legs wide, his fingers pulling the younger man's buttcheeks apart, then he dove in, pushing his tongue in, wiggling it around.

"Christ, Daryl, fuck!"

Aaron erupted into orgasm, his cock spurting out hot white fluid over his stomach. Then he all but collapsed, shudders still running through his body. Daryl pulled back, stunned that Aaron just came without his dick being touched. 

"Holy Christ, how did ya..."

Aaron looked down at his lover tiredly. "Guess you're just that good."

Daryl let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak, nearly making Aaron burst out laughing. Aaron reached down to caress his lover's face, love radiating from his eyes.

"I love you."

Daryl grinned, "I love ya too." He crawled up the bed and licked Aaron's spendings from his stomach, cleaning the head of his dick clean as well. He did it gently, knowing Aaron would be very sensitive after such an explosive orgasm. 

"I still want you to fuck me, Daryl."

Daryl inhaled sharply. "Oh thank fuck."

Both men laughed as Daryl laid by Aaron's side. They spent the next half hour kissing, touching, caressing, since Daryl was waiting for Aaron to become aroused again. Sex was much more satisfying when both partners climaxed around the same time.

A while later, Aaron had his head thrown back in ecstasy as Daryl pounded into him, the head of his cock hitting his prostate every time he bottomed out. Daryl was bracing himself with an arm on each side of Aaron's head, leaning down every so often to kiss his lover passionately. Aaron's legs were wrapped tightly around Daryl's waist, sweat trickling down each man's head and body.

"Fuck, 'm gonna cum."

Aaron whined. "Me too, oh god, love you!"

"Oh Christ, love ya darlin'!"

A few more thrusts and Daryl painted Aaron's insides with cum, sending Aaron into his second orgasm, which was more intense than the first. Daryl slowed his thrusts, drawing out every last spasm before he pulled out and rolled off his lover.

Harsh panting filled the room as they recovered from their lovemaking. Aaron managed to clean his belly and pull a sheet up over them. He explained to Daryl that if Gracie woke up, she didn't need to see them like that. Daryl squirmed around, then slid his left arm around Aaron's shoulders, pulling the man closer to him. 

"Didn't take you for much of a cuddler," Aaron commented, amusing rife in his voice.

"Aw man, ya gonna start already?"

Aaron laughed in response, after which Daryl chuckled. 

"That's the best sex I've ever had."

Daryl scoffed. "Please."

"I'm serious. What I had with Eric, it was amazing. It was different. But he's gone and I've accepted that. You... you're here with me. Laying in bed and holding me."

Daryl was quiet.

Aaron turned onto his right side, looking deep into Daryl's eyes. Daryl had yet to look back into his. 

"Look at me, please."

Finally the older man looked into Aaron's eyes.

"The first time Eric and I were together, we were both drunk. Didn't give a shit about each other at all. That came later. I've never slept with a man for the first time while already being in love with him. That's what makes this the best I've ever had."

Daryl slid a hand into Aaron's curly hair. "I love ya. Ya mean tha world ta me. I'll do anything ta keep ya by my side."

Aaron smiled serenely. "Does that mean you'll move in here with me?"

"Thought I already was living here."

"I mean here, in this room, sharing this bed."

Daryl was silent a moment. "What about Gracie?"

"She has her own room."

Daryl actually laughed out loud at that. "I meant–"

"I know what you meant. You know Gracie loves you. She's loved having you here." Aaron paused. "You're willing to move back to Alexandria? Permanently?" 

Daryl cupped Aaron's face, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. "I'll move in here with ya. I want ta be with ya, don't matter where, as long as I can be with ya. Yes, I want to move back here."

Aaron searched Daryl's eyes. "Does that mean you're willing to let others know about us?"

"Yeah. I ain't ashamed a' ya. Was never ashamed a' bein' gay, despite where I grew up. Merle always knew but didn't care, s'long as I didn't throw it in his face."

"From what I've heard about Merle, I wouldn't have expected that."

Daryl pulled the sheet up over them more, as a chill settled in the air. He thought about getting up and lighting a fire but decided he was too comfortable, especially with to the man next to him.

"You know, I've heard a few things– you know, rumors, theories, whatever– about why you're in Alexandria."

"'ve heard rumblings too."

Aaron chuckled incredulously. "The dumbest one I've heard is that someone's blackmailing you to take care of me."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"I know. They'll shut their mouths soon enough anyways," Aaron said with a smile. "I haven't been in the closet since I was 15, I don't want to do that again."

Daryl offered a small smile. "I ain't gonna deny ya. I love ya. If them idiots don't like it, I don't care."

Aaron kissed Daryl again before settling down next to him. Daryl flicked off the lamp before the couple drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul slowly walked along a river, not looking anywhere specific. Not really caring too much either. It had been weeks but he hadn't returned to Hilltop. He's avoided the Kingdom, Alexandria, even the ruins of Sanctuary. He'd gotten by he supposed. He caught his food, slept when and where he could. Killed walkers when necessary but he didn't really have the energy to take on a group larger than three. 

His mind was weighing him down. Since finding out that Daryl was in love with Aaron, he didn't really care about much. He didn't want to return to Hilltop and be Maggie's gofer. He hated it. He hated all of it. Sometimes he wondered if he was even cut out for the world anymore.

He bent down and picked up a long stick, using it to probe what water bodies he came across for walkers. Those fuckers could hide almost anywhere. For being undead, the walkers could move pretty fast sometimes. 

After about two weeks had passed, he realized no one was coming to look for him, which hurt even more than anything and proved to him that no one would notice if he was gone. It really cut him to his core to know that he wasn't needed or even wanted.

The only reason he really stuck around was for the glimpses of Daryl he got. He'd been around more since Negan was dead. It seemed to Paul that there was a weight lifted off of the older man. It warmed Paul's heart to see Daryl doing so much better. He'd probably never be completely past what had happened to him at Sanctuary, but he'd never talked about it, not even to Rick from what Paul understood. 

Paul sighed as he continued walking. He didn't know where he was anymore. For all he knew, he could be over a border into another state. And surprisingly, he hadn't come across another living person. Not a whole lot of walkers either, which he found strange. Walkers weren't put off by weather or climate conditions, but this area was more or less deserted. No buildings, not even any hunting shacks.

After another hour or so, Paul finally stopped. He looked around and found a shaded area to rest, which was welcomed in the ninety-plus degree weather. Even still, he kept his trench coat on. But as he rested, he took his coat off as well as his gloves and beanie, wiping sweat from his face and neck. 

He wondered what Daryl was going right now. Probably helping Aaron. He could admit that he was jealous as hell of the curly-haired man. Aaron had what Paul wanted. Daryl would probably think it was so ironic, that two men wanted him. He struck Paul as having low self esteem and self worth. Being around Rick and the others though had helped him immensely. They liked being around Daryl, they loved him unconditionally. 

Paul rubbed at his eyes. He felt that Rick was a little too presumptuous when it came to Daryl, always assumed he'd be there whenever he needed, no questions asked. His loyalty was one of his best traits, but blind loyalty was a little dangerous in this world.

He liked Aaron too. He was a good, upstanding man. He did what was right, even if it wasn't the popular thing to do. He adopted Gracie with no hesitation, refusing to let the little girl be lost in the new world. 

He was so handsome too. They had hooked up once or twice after the war was over, even though Aaron was still mourning Eric. He always would mourn Eric. All it had been between them was sex. He didn't actually think Aaron would be ready for a relationship so soon but love was irrational. You couldn't control who you fell in love with, or when.

Half the reason he hadn't said anything, despite not having the nerve to, was that Maggie had him barred up in Hilltop. She truly was like a sister. He felt sometimes that he loved her and hated her in equal measure. Yes, she was an amazing leader but it was like the power went to her head. She'd have been a hell of a politician in the world before.

She named Paul as her second-in-command and turned to him for reassurance in her decisions. He had always debated with her if he disagreed with any decision but lately, it seemed that she didn't even care about that. Another reason why he felt unwanted. He hated being in that position anyways. He wasn't meant to be behind the walls. He needed to be out scouting. That's what he was good at. He had advised Gregory when he was around but the former Hilltop leader still always did what he wanted. 

Paul sighed and stood. After a few moments, he decided to head back the way he came. Being out here by himself with only his thoughts to keep him company was driving him insane. At least if he was back at Hilltop, he could keep himself busy helping others, even if they didn't appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Daryl sat next to Aaron on the bench outside of Aaron's, well, their house now, in Alexandria. 

"Ya heard from Jesus lately?"

Aaron opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. He had to think. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Jesus. 

"I don't know. I remember seeing him at a council meeting at Hilltop but after that, I don't remember seeing him."

Daryl nodded, as if expecting that answer. He didn't let on, but he was concerned. He knew the scout cared about Aaron and it was strange that he didn't come to see Aaron after the accident. 

"He never came by one day when I was out?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, and now that you mention it, it is rather strange. I mean, he would have heard about what happened."

"Exactly, s'why I said it."

Both men looked out to the street, seeing various residents on the street. Then Aaron noticed– 

"Tara! Hey!"

The dark-haired woman waved and headed towards them. "Hey guys. Hey Aaron, how is the– uh, well– I was going to say–"

Aaron smiled. "It's getting better, thanks. Daryl's been helping a lot."

Tara looked from one man to the other, noticing how Daryl had his arm around Aaron's shoulder. A grin lit up her face. 

"Well, this is new."

Both men smiled.

"When?"

"Just recently," Aaron replied. "He's been living here, helping me adjust, helping with Gracie."

"But I told him before we got back here than I loved him."

"Aww, you two are just the cutest."

"Ain't cute," Daryl grumbled, but the smile on his face ruined the effect of his words.

"Did Jesus come with you," Aaron asked.

Tara frowned. "He's not here?"

"No, why would he be?"

"Last time I saw him he was leaving the camp after your accident. Thought he'd seen you, got freaked and took off."

Daryl's brows furrowed in confusion. Looking at his lover, he saw the same expression. 

"We never saw 'im," Daryl told her. "Haven't seen 'im in months actually."

Tara sat on the step in front of the men. "No one's seen him since the day of your accident, Aaron. What if something's happened to him?"

Aaron closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself. "Why did it take us so long to realize he was missing?"

Daryl pulled his arm from Aaron's shoulder and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "He's Maggie's second. Didn't she notice he was gone?"

Tara sighed. "Don't get me started about Maggie. She's acting like a fucking dictator. Her decisions are final decisions, no one else's opinion matters. She hasn't listened to Jesus in a long time."

"He probably got tired of that," Aaron commented. 

Tara nodded. "Knowing he's not here, I'm so worried now. I almost want to go out looking for him. To make sure he's alive."

Chills went down Daryl's spine. He couldn't imagine if the scout was dead. He looked back at Aaron, who nodded. 

"I'll get some supplies and go with ya. Not letting ya go out there alone. Meet me at tha gate in twenty?"

"Absolutely."

Tara rushed away and headed towards the armory for extra ammo. Daryl went into the house, followed by Aaron. 

"Ya okay with me goin'?"

Aaron nodded. "I can't believe we didn't notice him missing. I feel like shit now."

Daryl turned and pulled his lover into his arms, holding him close. "Hey, it's not on ya. We don't really know what's goin' on. We'll find 'im. Don't know how long we'll be out there though."

They parted. "I know. It doesn't matter how long it takes. I want him to be okay."

Daryl was silent. "Did ya ever have anythin' with 'im?" 

There was no jealousy in the archer's voice, only curiosity. 

"A couple of times after the war ended. It was just sex."

Daryl nodded placatingly. "I know ya better than that, Aaron. Ya don't sleep with someone without feelin' at least somethin'."

Aaron just looked at the archer for a few moments. "What are you saying?"

"'M sayin', it's okay if ya feel somethin' for 'im."

"He's a good friend, Daryl. That's all."

"Okay." He stepped back. "Should get some things together."

 

Tara was still verbally castigating herself as she and Daryl left the gates of Alexandria. 

"Hey, stop that," Daryl cut in. He was tired of her self flagellation, as if Jesus was her own personal responsibility. "He's a grown man. Can do what he wants."

"But no one noticed. He must feel so alone out there."

Daryl was quiet as he drove. He always had respect for the scout, even with the auspicious beginning of their relationship. He found the man to be level-headed, fair, trustworthy and loyal. He was ashamed to say he hadn't had much to do with the man lately though. With how hard they'd been working on that bridge, then Aaron's accident, he hadn't had time for much else. 

He knew Maggie had been keeping Jesus inside the walls of Hilltop as her second. That seemed to be outside of the kind of man he was. But to take off and not tell anyone? That seemed completely out of character. He wondered what had spurred it on.

"Ya said that Jesus came ta the camp after Aaron's accident?"

Tara glanced at him. "Yeah. I saw him heading towards the tent he was in, but it seemed like it was only seconds later that he turned and fled. It made me wonder if he had overheard something he didn't want to hear," she said as an afterthought.

Daryl glanced at the young woman. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, he went to the tent. He was frantic. He asked where you were and I said you were with Aaron and then–"

"Oh god," Daryl mumbled.

"What?"

Daryl actually slowed the car down, almost to a stop. "In that tent, is where I first told Aaron I loved 'im, that I wanted ta be with 'im."

Tara rubbed over her face with both hands. "Oh lord, Daryl..."

"What? I know he and Aaron hooked up, but I didn't think he'd still wanna be with him."

Tara looked at Daryl like he had two heads. "Are you seriously that naive?"

"What?"

"Daryl, Jesus has been in love with you since he met you. He confessed to me one time. We were both a little buzzed, not long after the war was over. Said he didn't want to get serious with Aaron because he loved you. He just didn't have the nerve to tell you."

Daryl brought the car to a full stop and sat there, stunned. He never had any idea the scout had feelings for him, and for as long as he apparently did. 

"I did this?"

Tara was taken aback. "What? No! Look, he's responsible for his own decisions. I won't lie and say that if he heard you and Aaron confess your love for each other that it didn't send him running."

"'ve gotten ta know 'im, ya know? I like 'im. He's a good guy. I never had a clue that he–"

Tara nodded empathetically, patting the archer's arm. "Jesus is remarkably good at hiding his feelings. No one had any idea he loved you. The only reason I know is because he told me. And that was after a couple of Mrs Maitlin's home brewed beers."

Daryl winced. He knew how potent Mrs Maitlin made her alcohol. Daryl himself had gotten drunk on it once, but he had vowed never again. Suddenly a thought occurred to the archer.

"What if he don't wanna be found?"

Tara thought a few moments. "We really don't know the headspace he's in. We might find him no problem."

"Or not at all."

Daryl started the car moving again. They didn't speak for a long time, concentrating on looking out the windows to hopefully get a glimpse of Jesus. They passed a few scattered walkers but didn't see any sign of the Hilltop scout. 

"He could've went in the other direction," Daryl mused. 

"What if we don't find him," Tara said. "What if we do and he's... gone? I don't know if I could handle that."

"We're gonna find him. Alive. He's too smart ta fall victim in this world."

Tara looked at Daryl. "What are you going to say to him?"

"'Bout what?"

Tara looked at him incredulously. "About what I told you. Him being in love with you."

"He ain't. He can't be. I ain't nothin'."

The young woman sighed. "Daryl, you are not nothing. You are a strong survivor. You've managed to survive in this fucked up world. You are loyal, hard working, will defend our family to the max, no matter the personal cost. You are an amazing man, and anyone who says otherwise will get a fistbump to the face from me."

Daryl looked at her, surprised at the vehemence in her voice. 

"Plus, would Aaron fall in love with someone who was 'nothing'?"

"Took me a while ta accept what I felt for 'im. When I realized how I felt, I thought it'd go away but it didn't."

Tara smiled. "And aren't you happier for it?"

Daryl grinned, despite himself. "Yeah. Never thought I deserved ta be happy."

"Well, you do. And I'm glad you are."

 

 

It was hours later and was starting to get dark when Tara and Daryl spotted a lone figure on the side of the road. It wasn't staggering with that familiar walker gait, to their relief. When they came to a stop, Paul was just stood there. He looked at them, no feasible expression on his face.

Tara quickly climbed out of the car, grabbing Paul tight in her arms. "Thank god you're okay."

Paul's arms still hung by his side. He showed no reaction or any indication that he even heard the woman. 

"Jesus?"

"What." 

Tara pulled back, surprised and a little hurt at his flat tone. He didn't even look at her, just stared out into the darkness. He didn't even look at Daryl, who stood on the other side of the car.

"Where have you been? We've been worried."

"Really?" he questioned skeptically. "Surprised you noticed I was gone."

Tara looked like she'd been slapped. "I thought you went back to Alexandria with Daryl and Aaron, so–"

"Why would I have done that? They don't want me around. I know when I'm not wanted."

Tara laid a hand on each of Paul's arms. "Where is this coming from? You know how much everyone wants you around."

Paul stepped back. "Yeah right. No one even noticed I was gone. God knows Maggie doesn't give a fuck."

Daryl rounded the car, but Paul still wouldn't look at him. "Why'd ya run?"

Paul flinched. "Why the fuck would you even care?"

Daryl had no words, taken aback at Paul's hostility. 

Tara spoke up. "What has Maggie done that made you like this?"

Paul sighed, took a deep breath and looked down. There was really no need for this attitude. After all, Tara and Daryl both had come to look for him.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping. I just... it just seems that no one has any need for me to be around anymore. Maggie doesn't listen to a fucking thing I say. I'm not going to stick around for someone who treats me like crap."

Tara nodded, glad that his anger seemed to have drummed down somewhat. "She has no right to do that to you. I don't know what's gotten into her."

Daryl leaned against the car, arms folded across his chest, just watching the other man. He still wouldn't look at the archer. 

"Why won't ya look at me?"

Paul was so surprised by the question that he looked at him. Daryl could see what Tara was talking about. The longing and love in the scout's eyes was almost enough to knock Daryl over, and he might have fallen had the car not been there.

"It's true, ain't it."

Paul just looked at him, his eyes filling with tears.

"Um, I'm just going to sit in the car, okay?" Tara said quietly, quickly getting back into the car and rolling up the window.

"Why'd ya never say nothin'?"

Paul chuckled bitterly, before turning away, pacing around a little. "What would have been the point? Wouldn't have made a difference. You don't feel that way about me."

"Ya never gave me tha chance! How can I decide somethin' if I don't have all tha information?"

Paul sighed and looked away. "Because then you would've fallen into my arms and declared your love to me? C'mon."

Daryl looked down. 

"Yeah, I thought so."

The archer neared the scout. "Ya think ya know what I think or feel? 'Ve only known 'bout this for a few hours, since Tara told me. I had no fuckin' clue ya wanted anything from me. I ain't ever had good relationships growin' up. Where I came from, bein' gay was sick n' evil n' I woulda deserved nothin' more than instant death. Took a long time ta accept I was even gay, ya prick! It took even longer ta accept I had feelings for a friend."

Paul had never thought about how Daryl felt, dealing with being gay. Paul himself had always known, since he was probably 10 years old. Daryl was probably 40 at least. To come to terms with one's sexuality at that age was probably very daunting.

"Daryl, I'm sorry, I didn't think about how you dealt with being gay."

"I ain't ashamed of it. Wasn't till I got away from my daddy that I even felt comfortable thinkin' 'bout it. Not until m'brother was gone did I believe I could have somethin' with someone."

Paul just watched Daryl as he seemingly struggled to get his thoughts in order. He watched as Daryl paced around a bit, hands on his hips and his head down. 

"I know ya was with Aaron before. He told me. Not 'cause I was jealous but 'cause we's open and honest with each other."

When Paul spoke again, Daryl stopped moving around and looked at the scout. "I wondered at one time if I had said something, if Aaron and I would have even hooked up. I didn't know what to even expect if I had said something to you. A punch to the face is what first came to mind."

Daryl looked hurt. "Ya really think I'd punch ya out for telling me ya's gay? I already knew ya's gay."

"Yes, but what if I had cornered you one day and told you I was in love with you and wanted to be with you. Would you really have done nothing?"

"Maybe tie ya up in a tree," the older man muttered, making Paul laugh out loud. "Look, we ain't solving anything out here. Come back ta Alexandria with us. Get a shower, some food, some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

Daryl nodded, gnawing on his thumbnail. "Need ta think. Talk ta Aaron 'bout some stuff."

"Okay."

When Daryl turned around, he let out a bark of a laugh at seeing Tara's sleeping face pressed up against the glass.

"C'mon, lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

Bit of a longer chapter. Also, smut.

 

Hours later, Paul was in the spare room sleeping soundly. Daryl had gotten him into the house and after hugs from Aaron, the scout had gotten in the shower, had a meal, then went straight to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Daryl laid on the bed in their room with Aaron, who was carding his fingers through the archer's hair. Gracie had been put to bed hours ago, so they weren't worried about her waking. 

"He came back just like that?" Aaron asked.

Daryl opened his eyes, glancing up at his lover. "Not right away. Tara told me he's in love wit' me."

Aaron made a brief noise. "I always suspected..."

Daryl sat up and looked at the younger man. "What? Why'd ya never say anythin'?"

"How was I supposed to slip that kind of thing into a conversation? Oh there's a herd coming along, by the way, Jesus is in love with you."

Daryl sighed and laid back down. "I dunno what ta do with this information."

Aaron stiffened. "Would you leave me?"

Daryl popped up again and turned to the other man. He gripped him by his shoulders and stared him dead in the eye. "I will never leave ya. I love ya. That ain't gonna change 'cause I know how he feels."

Aaron let out a breath. That took care of one of his fears. 

"But how do you feel about him?"

Daryl was quiet for quite a while. "He annoyed me at first. I was pissed he cost us that truck, but 've realized that it took more than one person for tha whole thing ta happen."

Aaron nodded with a chuckle.

"I like 'im. He's proved hisself ta us. Become one of tha family. I could kick maself for not noticing how much he's hated bein' couped up in Hilltop, for even taking off like he did. I just... I dunno what to do or think or say..."

Daryl ran his hands over his face, sighing deeply. 

"And you," he turned to Aaron. "Ya knew he had feelins for me, and still..."

"Daryl, I love you. I have a while. I couldn't turn you away, not when you said what I've been wanting to hear for a while. I couldn't..." Aaron broke off as his eyes teared up. He ran his lone hand up Daryl's face, pulling him close and kissing him tenderly. "Should I have said something to you about him? Probably. But would you have even entertained the idea of us had you known?"

Daryl sighed. "I dunno, Aaron. It's not like it'd be a hardship ta be with 'im. He's sweet n' gorgeous n'–" he sighed again. "I think... I think in time I coulda loved 'im. Woulda spent more time with 'im. But 'll never know now 'cause ya never said anything."

Aaron was crying now. He felt horrible for hurting Daryl, who was looking at him like he had been betrayed. 

"I'm sorry Daryl, I never meant to hurt you."

Daryl paced the floor, gnawing on his thumbnail. "Whether ya meant ta or not, ya did. I just need ta go out for a bit. Just, can't be here right now."

Daryl quickly left the room, leaving Aaron in tears on their bed, wondering if he had lost the older man for good.

 

 

 

Paul felt his chest fill, with what he didn't know. Sorrow? Anger? Jealousy? He didn't know. He felt so horribly that he had caused this whatever it was between Daryl and Aaron. He hated that he couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. He knew it'd be about him. He should have just ended it out there and saved everyone the trouble. 

With a soft sigh, he turned and went back to the spare room. He'd only gotten about an hour's sleep but he couldn't rest for any longer than that. Not when his heart and his mind were in such turmoil. He loved Daryl so much and would give almost anything to be able to be with him, but he was hurting everyone, especially Aaron. 

His love killed people. He'd learned that over the years. His first boyfriend, killed by homophobic assholes back when they were 15. Lane had been killed for simply being with him. No justice either. His mother had been murdered by his father when Paul had been 17. It nearly destroyed him. He dove into a vodka bottle for a few years after that. The state hadn't even bothered to foster home him since he was so close to 18. They'd taken his little sister though. Liza had only been 10 and he'd never seen her again after that. 

In the spare room, Paul quietly dressed in clean clothes Aaron had given him before sneaking out of the room. His heart clenched at hearing Aaron's soft sobs, but he couldn't let that affect his decision. He quietly left the house, taking dark corners and turns to get to a back wall, climbing out over, using the same steps Enid had put up to get out.

He wasn't going to return to Hilltop. He really didn't want anything to do with it, not until Maggie got her head out of her ass, even though that's where his trailer was. But it wasn't a home anymore. He didn't feel like he even had a home anymore. 

"What're ya doin' out here?" a voice came out of the darkness. 

Paul literally jumped he was so startled. He turned to the voice. "Daryl."

Daryl stepped forward, crossbow on his back, eyes boring into the scout's. "Was ya just gonna take off, no word ta anyone?"

Paul sighed. "I wished you'd never found me. Only thing my being here is doing is hurting you and Aaron. That's the last thing I would have wanted. I never ever wanted to hurt you." Tears welled up in his eyes. "God, why is this my life? Everyone I love leaves me in some way. I can't have anyone to love. Am I meant to be alone forever?"

Daryl looked at the scout, concerned. "Whaddya talkin' 'bout? Who leaves ya?"

Paul sighed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. "I'm saying that every single person I've ever loved has been taken from me in some way. My first boyfriend was beat to death. My father murdered my mother and then himself. Child services took my sister. Now Aaron has you. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you're happy but it's killing me! I just– I thought I'd have time to sack up and admit to you how I felt."

Daryl was surprised at how much Jesus had shared with him. He knew very little about the other man but it explained a lot. He was being too loud though.

"Keep yer voice down, don't need ta attract walkers."

"Fuck the walkers! I hope they do come, just to take me out. I can't live like this anymore, it hurts too damn much. I just–" he broke off, sobbing, "I can't do this–" 

Daryl abruptly pulled Jesus to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man, holding him as he cried. It was so hard being strong all the time. He knew that, especially after his time in Sanctuary. 

Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl, allowing himself to revel in the feeling of the older man. Might be the only chance he had.

"Daryl, I'm not okay," he cried. "It's not just you and Aaron."

Daryl didn't know what to say, he just continued to hold Paul close to him. Finally, Daryl parted from him and led him back to Alexandria. Rosita gave them a strange look from her perch but said nothing. When he had Paul back in the house, Daryl led him to the couch. 

"Please stay here."

Paul nodded, looking at the floor. Daryl quickly left the room, coming back with Aaron a few moments later. 

"What's going on," the curly-haired man asked as he wiped at his eyes..

Daryl sat down on the couch opposite the scout, leaning back. "Found 'im outside tha walls. Was gonna leave."

Aaron looked at Paul with a look of disbelief in his eyes. He sat next to Daryl but said nothing. He just watched Paul, his eyes still to the floor. After a moment, he noticed tears dropping from his face. He quickly stood and moved to sit next to the long-haired man. 

"Paul, what is it?"

Paul just cried softly. He usually was good with holding his emotion in, but everything was just too much lately. 

"I f-feel like I c-can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" 

Paul rose his head up, throwing out his hands. "This! Life!"

Daryl shushed him until Aaron told him he took Gracie to Rick's so she could wake up with Judith.

"You don't know how b-bad things are at Hilltop. Maggie is acting like Negan. Like, it's my way or the highway. She doesn't listen to me anymore and I'm supposed to be her second."

Daryl and Aaron looked at each other in confusion. "That doesn't sound like Mags," Daryl commented.

Paul wiped at his face. "Ever since she had Gregory executed, the power's gone to her head."

"'s more than that."

Paul sighed heavily. "I've always prided myself on being able to handle everything. Since the world went to shit, I've been too busy staying alive to worry about much. But since Negan's dead and there are no human threats on the horizon, it's given me too much time again. I like to stay busy, it keeps my mind occupied, but–"

He broke off, more in an effort to gather his thoughts than anything. 

"I've always had something to work towards, some goal, some hope, something. Finding you two together after Aaron's accident, it broke me." He rose his head to look straight at Daryl. "Because I'm in love with you but I'm too late. And now I don't know what to do to try to fill that void I'll always have."

Daryl looked at Aaron, both their hearts breaking for the other man. They both cared about Paul and hated to see him in such a state. The couple seemed to have a silent conversation between them before Daryl stood, removed his vest, and sat next to Paul. 

Paul looked at Daryl, a little apprehensive. Then he was blown away as the archer leaned in to press his lips against his own. He jerked back in surprise and scooted away from Daryl, his eyes wide.

"What the fuck?"

Daryl was taken aback as well. "Thought this is what ya wanted."

"Not out of some sort of obligation or something. This is not a case of humor the gimp."

Aaron actually laughed at that. "I'm sorry but that was funny."

The other two men glared at him. 

"Sorry, sorry."

Daryl turned back to Paul. "Tha whole reason I went out was ta clear mah head, think, figure some things out." He turned to Aaron. "I meant what I said earlier. I ain't leavin' ya. But–" he turned back to Paul. "I also think I may've been in denial about ya. Tha idea that ya care 'bout me–" 

"Love you," Paul cut in.

Daryl blushed, which the other men thought was adorable. "Yeah, love me, opened up mah eyes ta ya."

Paul looked at Daryl skeptically and didn't that just break Daryl's heart a little. He almost seemed to collapse within himself.

"Daryl, I'm sorry, I just..." he wiped his face again. "I've loved you for so long and now you're actually..." He looked at Aaron with sorrow in his eyes.

"Paul, there's nothing to be upset about right now," Aaron told him. "Daryl knows you and I have been together before. I loved our time together, always. We always made each other feel so good." As he was speaking, he sat on the other side of Paul. He slid an arm around the scout's shoulders, pulling him close. He kissed Paul gently.

Daryl watched the two younger men kiss and was almost surprised to find that he felt no jealousy at all. He just sat back, enjoying the sight as Aaron's hand slid into Paul's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. When Paul whimpered, Daryl decided to move. He moved Paul's hair aside and began kissing his neck, moving his mouth in circles before he made a move to ruck the scout's shirt up over his body, tossing it aside. 

Paul turned to Daryl, love in his eyes, taking the archer's face in his hands and kissing him hard, plundering his mouth. He worked at the buttons on his shirt, hastily pulling the garment away, before trailing his mouth down the other man's neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses, while Aaron was giddy from the possibilities, quickly and carefully discarding his own shirt. Then he stood up.

"Let's take this to bed."

Moments later, Daryl and Aaron had Paul laid in the middle of their bed, all three men naked and hard. Aaron was on one side, kissing Paul fervently, while one hand flickered over a nipple, as Daryl trailed kisses down Paul's thighs before he came to rest between the scout's legs. Without flourish, he took the man's cock into his mouth. He was longer than Aaron, not quite as thick but still perfect, he thought.

Paul groaned as he felt Daryl's mouth pull his dick deeper into his mouth, the head nudging Daryl's gag reflex. He coughed and nearly gagged a couple of times before opening his throat and taking Paul down to the hilt, drawing gasped moans from the man. 

"Oh God, Daryl, your mouth..."

"Like that?" Aaron murmured. "His mouth is incredible. So warm. Deepthroats like a dream."

Aaron's words were making Paul lose his mind. Daryl's mouth was incredible. He looked down to see Aaron's fingers carding through Daryl's hair as the archer started to bob on Paul's dick.

"Don't... wanna cum yet..." he rasped.

Daryl pulled off with an obscene slurp. "Don't worry, ain't done with ya yet."

Aaron directed Paul to his hands and knees before sliding himself under the long-haired scout, his mouth directly under Paul's dick. He flicked his tongue out to lap at the leaking head as Paul shoved his mouth down over Aaron's dick in their 69 position. The bed dipped as Daryl climbed back on, his hands parting the globes of Paul's ass. Then Paul squeaked as Daryl's tongue flickered over his entrance.

The combination of Aaron's mouth on his dick and Daryl's tongue in his ass was pushing him towards his climax embarrassingly fast and he said so. With a smirk, Daryl pushed a silver cockring onto the scout's cock, ensuring that he'd last longer than he would think. Then Daryl returned to his task. 

He spread the man's cheeks and laved at his entrance in long strokes, randomly dipping his tongue in to wiggle in the hole. Daryl grinned at Paul's whimpers as he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. After a moment, he pushed one finger in, marvelling at the tightness.

"Damn, yer tight. Ya feel like velvet inside."

Soon he added a second, then a third finger, thrusting into the scout gently, purposely avoiding the man's prostate.

"God Daryl, please fuck me! Please!"

Daryl smirked as he slicked himself up. "Aaron, thought ya was keepin' his mouth busy."

"I'm trying, Dare."

"Try harder."

Daryl positioned himself behind Paul, holding onto the man's hips with one hand, the other placing his dick against the man's entrance. Then he started to push slowly inside, not stopping under his hips were flush against Paul's ass. 

"Holy fuck," Daryl muttered, throwing his head back. The grip on his dick was incredible. He could feel Paul's heartbeat through the walls of his ass and dear god, he'd never been inside a man so tight before.

Aaron stopped sucking on Paul's cock to mouth at Daryl's balls briefly before he started to pull out and thrust back in. He did this several times, speeding up each go and soon he was pounding the scout. He gripped Paul's hips hard enough that he was sure to leave bruises but he found he didn't care. Somehow, he doubted Paul cared either.

Daryl widened Paul's legs, pounding him harder. His cries were muffled by Aaron's dick in his mouth but he was still loud. Thank god Gracie was with Rick. He felt that familiar tingle go up his spine so he reached around and pulled the cockring off of Paul and seconds later, the scout erupted in Aaron's mouth. His channel spasming around Daryl's cock drove the archer over the edge, with Aaron following soon after. 

Daryl continued to thrust slowly before gently pulling out of Paul, turning and flopping down on his back, leaving room for Paul to collapse next to him; Aaron shifted to lay his head on the pillow. 

After their respiration returned to normal, Daryl let out a satisfied sound. "That was..."

"Fantastic," Paul cut in. 

"It really was," Aaron added.

Daryl turned on his side to face Paul and Aaron. He reached over Paul to kiss Aaron, then kissed Paul. He cupped the scout's face, looking deep into his eyes.

"Ya'll have ta give me some time. 'M not in love with ya yet, but I know it'll happen. Just need a little more time. Is that okay?"

Paul nodded, tears ringing his eyes. "I love you, so much. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. This chance is all I wanted. To be with you." He turned and curled an arm around Aaron, kissing him softly. "I love you too Aaron."

Aaron smiled. "I know you're not in love with me. I know that. I'm fine with that. It'll happen, just like with Daryl."

Paul squirmed around a little. "Okay, I really need another shower," he said with a laugh. "I can feel your cum oozing out of me."

Daryl blushed adorably, climbing off the bed, holding out a hand to help Paul and then Aaron up. "Need ta change these sheets too. Go on y'two. I'll take care a' this."

Paul and Aaron giggled– literally fucking giggled– as they went to shower. Daryl gave a short laugh and went to find clean sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

So, um, this happens. 

 

As the weeks passed, the three men settled into a routine. Spend time together, Paul and Daryl would go on runs that lasted no more than a day, come home to Aaron having cooked for them and Gracie, and later on, usually some sexual activity. Sometimes, Aaron wouldn't take part, other times, Daryl would sit out. 

Daryl knew now that he loved the long-haired scout. Deeply and unequivocally, just as he loved Aaron. He never thought he'd have one man to love, let alone two. He sometimes couldn't wrap his head around the idea that two men were in love with him, and he in love with two men. And he honestly didn't care who knew about it. 

It still seemed like Paul was struggling though. He had his moments were he looked happy, when his smile reached his eyes, but sometimes Daryl saw caught him unawares, and the sorrow he saw in the scout's eyes almost caused Daryl physical pain. And it seemed like nothing he did or how much love and affection he and Aaron heaped on him, it was like nothing helped. He knew what Paul meant now when he'd found the scout outside the walls. He said that it wasn't just he and Aaron. 

There were a couple of times when both Aaron and Daryl were out of the house and one of them came back for something. Paul could be heard in their bedroom sobbing, thinking he was alone. It tore Daryl's heart out to hear it. Not only from hearing it but because the long-haired man wouldn't talk to either of them about it. God knows, they'd given him many opportunities to open up. 

Aaron believed part of Paul's depression was Maggie's behavior. Tara had gone back to Hilltop and informed Maggie about what had happened. When Tara had come for a dropoff about a week later, she told them that Maggie hadn't even been concerned. After that, Daryl and Aaron had become even more concerned, since Paul seemed to withdraw more. Sometimes it was like he was just going through the motions.

Daryl tried his best to be everything he could be to Paul, which he could tell the man appreciated. But with it, Daryl's anger with Maggie grew. How could she not even care about a man who'd been there for her through everything? Even though he hadn't agreed with her decision to execute Gregory, he supported her decision. But now, it was like nothing mattered to her. Tara even said how she rarely even tended to Hershel Jr anymore.

 

 

AN: I'm speeding up the timeline for the arrival of Magna's group. In this fic, they showed up during the 18 month time jump and have become welcomed members for Hilltop.

Tara was visiting again. This time she had Alden and Luke with her. Their first stop was to Aaron's house. Paul had opened the door and was rather flummoxed to see the men with Tara and neither of them had a comfortable look on their face. 

"Uh, what's up?"

"Can we talk to you?"

Paul motioned them to enter. "Sounds serious."

"Where are Aaron and Daryl?"

Paul sat on the couch as he answered. "Upstairs. Why?"

"They should hear this."

Paul called out to his lovers and they made their way downstairs a few moments later. They greeted the Hilltoppers, before they all sat down.

"So, the thing is..." Tara broke off, clearly uncomfortable. 

Alden looked at her before he cleared his throat. "Well, Maggie sent us here to... well, arrest Jesus for deserting Hilltop."

"What?" 

Daryl glared at Alden, but Paul put a hand on the archer's arm to calm him and make him sit back down. 

"What the fuck is she getting at?" Aaron spewed.

Tara sighed and handed Paul a folded piece of paper. Paul took it and quickly scanned the document. Daryl and Aaron looked over each shoulder to read as well. 

"It's saying because I left Hilltop without 'proper authorization', I'm to be put on trial for desertion. What the hell kind of crap is this?"

Tara was wringing her hands together. "She's horrible! She won't listen to anyone, won't stand to reason with anyone. She has people put in the jails because they disagree with her. She said that because you're in a position of power–"

Daryl snorted in derision.

"–that's the same thing as going AWOL in the army."

"This ain't the fuckin' army."

Luke spoke up. "We know that. None of us agree with this decision. Jesus has every right to come and go as he pleases," he said to Daryl. He looked Paul in the eyes. "I'm telling you this, honestly and bluntly, she's out of control. She needs to be stopped or she won't have a place to run anymore. There has been talk of a mutiny. Even outright assassination."

Despite Maggie's behavior, Paul, Aaron and Daryl all looked alarmed. 

"Doesn't she have guards or something?" Aaron asked.

"She does," Alden confirmed. "But they're the most vocal about taking her out."

"Jesus," Paul muttered, running a hand over his face. 

Daryl stood up suddenly. "I'm gonna get Rick and 'Chonne over here. They need ta know 'bout this."

Minutes later, Rick and Michonne were being told what Tara told everyone earlier and were shocked. They knew Maggie was a good leader but to be a dictator was something else. 

Tara had tears running down her face. She was the go-between for Hilltop and Alexandria and it was taking a toll on her, especially since Maggie had demanded she take over for Paul. "I hate to say this because I know she killed him, but I don't know if Negan was as maniacal as she is. Not defending him, at all, but the way she's doing things reminds me of him. He used fear, a baseball bat, over everyone. She is too. She's using you, Rick, to cow them all."

Rick was taken aback. "What? How?"

"By threatening to 'unleash' you on them," Alden answered bitterly. 

Rick shook his head, not understanding. 

Tara looked up from the floor. "All the things you've done to help people in the past, or even innocuous things, she spins it to make you sound like someone who'll kill someone who looks at you the wrong way."

Rick went stiff, clenching his jaw so hard everyone in the room could hear his teeth grinding together.

"Whoever's going with me, get your shit together. We're going to Hilltop."

 

 

The group of Rick, Michonne, Tara, Alden, Luke, Daryl, Aaron and Paul made it to Hilltop in record time. The group from Hilltop were uncomfortable in the presence of the others', given how pissed off they all were. Rick hadn't said another word, neither had Daryl, but the others spent the time catching up. Once they reached Hilltop however, things changed.

"It's Rick Grimes. Open the gate."

The gate didn't move. Rick looked up at the two men on watch, who also looked uncomfortable, but that could be more about the wildly inaccurate stories about Rick than anything else. Finally, Paul stuck his head up. 

"Open the gates, Kal. We're here to see Maggie."

The gate slowly opened and the caravan headed inside. They immediately saw almost everyone watching them as they got out of the car. Maggie stepped out of Barrington House, a weird look on her face. She marched over to Paul and attempted to slap him but Daryl stopped her.

"Back off, Mags."

She looked to Tara. "Why isn't he in cuffs?"

Tara scoffed. "Do you think there are any cuffs in existence he can't get out of?"

"Well, take him to the cell."

"Same question."

"Well, he has to stay somewhere before he goes on trial."

Paul got pissy. "What trial Maggie? Am I not a free man, an adult? I can go wherever the fuck I want. Your permission is not wanted or required."

Maggie's nostrils flared. "I named you as second in command and you just took off without telling me."

Paul neared her. "Really? That's what you're going to go with? You haven't listened to a goddamned thing I've said in months. You make up your mind and that's it, no one else's opinion matters. I could have told you we had flying cows outside and you wouldn't have heard me. So fucking right I took off."

"I need you here, Jesus!"

"Why? To feed your ego?"

Even Daryl backed up when Paul said that. He knew what Maggie's temper was like, and if she was as unreasonable as Paul and Tara said, the shit was about to hit the fan.

Maggie visibly reined herself in, her fists clenched at her side. 

"Maybe I should have told someone I was leaving but guess what, Aaron was more important to me at that moment. He lost his fucking arm! Does that not even matter?" Paul cried out, gesticulating wildly. 

Maggie had the decency to look towards Aaron, her eyes widening at his missing limb. He looked at her defiantly. 

"I didn't know," she said quietly. 

"Bullshit. Tara was there and she came back here. I have no doubt she told you, but you haven't. Been. Listening! What the fuck happened to you?"

Maggie looked around apprehensively, not liking that this confrontation was taking place out here. "Can we go to my office?"

"Fuck no," Rick spit out. "Everyone who lives here deserves to know why you're acting so irrationally. Treating Jesus like he's nothing more than a fucking slave. And telling these people that I'm some maniac who kills people for little to no reason."

Maggie started to look panicked. "I didn't want anyone to go crazy. The last thing this place needs is to descend into anarchy."

"People just want to live their lives," Aaron said quietly.

"Exactly," Tara added. "No one was making waves. You made up your mind that somehow people would revolt after Gregory was executed, which was wrong by the way."

"He tried ta kill me!"

Paul had his hands on his hips. "He tried. He didn't succeed. You killed Negan and we all agreed with that. Gregory didn't kill anyone. He was a coward for sure, but he never killed anyone. He could have been put in a cell for the rest of his miserable life. And you alone made the decision. You asked my opinion and immediately discarded it. I told you over and over that I hated being in this position and yet you made me take it. So fuck you for making me so miserable! I'm done!"

Paul turned and went back to his lovers, accepting their embrace. Rick, Michonne and the others just glared at the woman.

"You can't leave me Jesus. I won't allow it!"

Daryl gently extricated himself from Paul and Aaron's embrace and neared Maggie. "Ya ain't got no say over 'im, Maggie."

She scoffed. "And you do?"

"Fuckin' right I do. I'm in love with that man and he's been fuckin' miserable for what you've done. Can't even allow 'imself ta be happy 'cause he tortures 'imself for letting ya down. He ain't let anyone down!" Daryl gestured to various citizens of Hilltop. "All these people, if it weren't for Paul, this place woulda gone downhill long time ago. They have him ta thank for keepin' this place runnin', 'cause God knows Gregory almost ran it to tha ground."

Maggie stood up straight, a haughty look on her face. "I think you're mistaken Daryl. I kept this place running."

"Bullshit!" "That's not true!" "It wasn't you!" Various voices sounded.

Earl Sutton, the blacksmith, stepped forward. "I've been here since Gregory started this place. Gregory didn't do a damn thing and the place was nearly in ruins before Jesus got here. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead. I truly believe that." Others voiced their agreement. "Since you've taken over Maggie, yes, things have been running smoothly. But since you executed Gregory, you've changed. No one else matters. It's your decisions that count. You don't even have council meetings anymore. You banish people for stupid reasons. If what I say counts for anything, I would remove you as Hilltop leader."

Maggie looked shocked. "You can't mean that."

"Yes, ma'am, I certainly do. In fact, with Mr Grimes here–" he turned to face the man– "and Mr Dixon, Jesus. I would like to put forward a motion to remove Maggie Rhee as leader of Hilltop. Who's with me?"

Paul knew what was coming. Every person standing there raised their hand.

Rick stepped towards Maggie. He looked into her eyes, not seeing the woman he got to know on the farm so long ago. "It's unanimous. You are no long the head of this community."

"You can't do this!" Maggie started ranting. 

The others in the community ignored her as they went back to their business. Paul, Aaron and Daryl stood to one side chatting with Tara, Michonne and Enid, who had come out during the commotion. Daryl, always aware of his surroundings, kept a surreptitious eye on Maggie. 

And it was a good thing too, because a few moments later, Maggie removed a knife from her belt and came at Paul with a roar. Daryl ran forward and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tight until she dropped the weapon. Daryl glared at the woman as her eyes filled with tears. 

"Ain't got no sympathy for ya, Mags. Not anymore." Daryl turned to the group. "Tara, yer next in line to lead, if ya want it."

Tara looked surprised, then nodded. "Uh, put her in one of the cells. Search her for other weapons first."

Alden and Kal came forward and searched the former leader for weapons, removing another knife and a small gun, then took her towards Barrington House, heading towards the basement where the cells were set up.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul opened his eyes, uncertain as to where he was. He saw a ceiling that didn't belong in their house in Alexandria. When he noticed a groove in one of the tiles, he remembered. They were in Hilltop. Maggie had been removed as leader, then she tried to stab him. Then he had a full-fledged mother of a panic attack. He'd lost his breath so badly that he passed out. He assumed Daryl had brought him here to his trailer. 

Even though Maggie was now locked up, Paul felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. His relationship with Maggie in recent months had been so contentious that it was almost all encompassing. It was about the only thing on his mind, other than Daryl of course.

Daryl. If Paul hadn't been with him, he would probably have ended it. He was nearing the end of his tether before Daryl caught him outside the walls that time. Even though he had agreed to talk with Daryl and Aaron, when he left, he truly intended to offer himself to the first walker he came across. Never did he think he'd end up so low as to seriously contemplate suicide. Not even when his parents died and Liza had been taken away had he thought of that. 

He thought of Liza every now and then. It hurt too much to dwell on it. He wondered if she was even alive anymore and that thought pained him even more. He'd never told anyone about that whole situation, except for those few things he spit out to Daryl. He should probably talk about it. He'd always been told he got into his own head way too much. Daryl and Aaron had proven to him how much they wanted him in their lives, how much they loved him.

Carefully, Paul rolled in the bed and turned to sit up. Both Daryl and Aaron were somewhere else, doing god knows what. God knows how long he'd been out. It was partly from that panic attack, partly from exhaustion no doubt. Maybe now with his issues with Maggie out in the open, he would be able to rest more easily.

He stood, pulled on his boots and headed outside, surprised to see it was dark out. How long had he slept? He looked around, not seeing either of his lovers anywhere, but he did see Enid and Tara in front of Barrington House, sitting in a bench, talking softly. When they saw him, they both offered him greetings and hugs, getting him to sit down between them.

"Where's Daryl? And Aaron?"

"They're talking in Maggie's– well, I guess my office now. Daryl wanted to clear the air of a few things with Rick and Michonne. Hadn't had the time since Aaron's accident."

Enid excused herself and went inside, coming back a few minutes later with some coffee, something Tara and Rosita had recently found on a run. 

"How long have I been out?" Paul asked. 

"About four hours. Guess you needed the rest," Enid said.

Paul nodded. "So what's going to happen now?"

Tara shifted uncomfortably, still thinking of the conversation she had with Maggie about arresting Paul. "Well, if it was just because she was going off the rails, nothing would have happened but because she came at you with a knife, she's staying in that cell. I don't know what happened to her, I really don't. I feel like I haven't seen Maggie in months."

"I want to talk to her."

"You think that's a good idea?"

The scout smiled weakly. "Probably not, but I need to, for my own sanity."

Tara nodded, handing Paul the key to the jail room. She wasn't worried about Maggie doing something to Paul since the key for the cell wasn't in that room.

Paul stood up. "And I should do it now while Daryl and Aaron are occupied."

"Do you want me to go with?"

Paul shook his head, then headed towards the jail. He unlocked the door and went down a few steps, stopping for a few moments. He mentally steeled himself for whatever crap was most likely going to come out of Maggie's mouth, then he hesitantly went to face her.

Standing back several feet from the cell, Paul looked at the former leader of Hilltop. She was on the cot with her legs pulled up in front of her, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head down.

"Maggie."

Her head popped up and she looked at Paul with relief. She jumped up and ran to the bars, tears in her eyes. 

"Thank God you're here. I don't know what's going on! I woke up in here and I just don't know why!"

Paul was confused. She knew damn well why she was here. 

"Maggie, you tried to kill me."

Her eyes widened in shock. "No! I would never! Jesus, you know that! I love you like a brother, why would I hurt you!" she cried, as tears rolled down her face.

Paul took a step closer, really looking at her. "Maggie, what's the last thing you remember?"

Maggie looked down, eyes all over the place as she thought. "I uh... I don't remember. We were out on that field and Negan was there and Rick held him while I drove a knife into his head..."

Paul's eyes widened. "Good God Maggie, that was over a year and a half ago."

"What?" she gasped. She ran her hands down to her stomach. "Where's my baby? What?"

Paul neared the cell even more, taking her hands. "Sit, sit Maggie, before you fall." As she did so, Paul also let himself slide to the floor. "Hershel Junior is fine. Healthy, thriving."

Maggie looked up at her former second in command. "Why don't I remember?" she asked brokenly. 

The scout shook his head. "I really don't know. Could be PTSD. The trauma of all you've lost finally catching up to you, especially after Negan died."

"I lost so much. The farm, my daddy, Beth, Glenn," her voice cracked. 

"I've heard the term before. It's called psychotic break. I don't believe you're responsible for your actions due to your mental state of mind."

Maggie looked up at Paul, her eyes glassy. "You truly believe that?"

Paul nodded. "I do. I'd like for Siddiq to do an assessment but I think everything just came to a head. Dealing with the saviors and all you've lost, plus the stress of Gregory and taking over Hilltop. I'm surprised you've handled it all this long."

Maggie was quiet for a while, just thinking about everything. "I can't believe I can't remember my son being born."

They both looked up when they heard the door to the jail being opened. Moments later, Daryl, Aaron, Rick and Michonne stepped into the room, led by Tara, each of them taken aback at the scene in front of them.

"Paul, get away from her," Daryl snarled, going over to them, intending to pull Paul away.

"Wait!" Paul cried, stopping Daryl in his tracks. He stood up after letting Maggie's hands go. "I don't believe she knew what she was doing."

Daryl and Aaron both scoffed. "What kinda bullshit she feedin' ya now?"

Paul frowned. "It's not bullshit. You know me. I can see a lie from a mile away. She's not lying. She doesn't remember anything after she ended Negan."

Rick and Michonne peered at Maggie in surprise. Even Aaron was taken aback. Tara neared the cell and watched as Maggie stood up. She wiped her eyes and looked at Tara, devastation in her eyes. 

"Maggie?" Tara queried in a small voice. 

"Tara, I don't... I don't remember anything. Not after Negan."

Tara had a pretty good built in bullshit meter. She could tell Maggie was genuinely confused and horrified and devastated.

"Maggie, I don't want to let you out yet. I'll send for Siddiq and I'll take his medical opinion under advisement. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait."

Maggie nodded, lowering her head. "I understand. Jesus said I tried to k-kill him."

Rick nodded. "You'd just been removed as leader of Hilltop. Ya came at him with a knife."

Tears rolled down her cheeks again. "I'm so sorry," she gasped. "Jesus.... Paul, I'm sorry."

Paul was silent. Daryl wrapped an arm around the scout's shoulder, pulling him close. Paul dropped his head on Daryl's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Maggie's eyes widened at the sight as Aaron moved to embrace Paul as well, noticing that he had part of his left arm missing.

"I've missed a lot," Maggie murmured. 

They all looked back at her. 

"I don't remember finding out you three were together. I don't remember Aaron losing his arm..." she trailed off and looked away. "Would I be able to see my son?"

Rick and Daryl glanced at each other before Daryl left the jail. The group were silent until Daryl returned, baby Hershel in his arms. Tara unlocked the cell, then Daryl went inside. Maggie hesitantly neared the archer and her son, peeking at him in awe. Her gaze panned up to Daryl, who had a small smile on his face.

"My baby...? This is...?"

She moved back until her back met the wall. Sliding down the wall, she let out a wail as the last year and a half came crashing down on her. Daryl gestured to the others before Paul came in and took the baby from his arms. Daryl crouched down by his friend, taking her into his arms as she sobbed her grief out. She cried for her father, for Beth, for Glenn, Sasha, the farm, and her own hubris. 

Paul handed the baby to Michonne, who took him away, which Rick and Tara entered the cell to console Maggie, who sobbed until she passed out. They knew the woman was exhausted, so Daryl got the others to move back so he could lift her into his arms. He brought her out of the cell and upstairs, to lay her on the bed in her room.

Michonne stuck her head in Maggie's doorway, then entered the room. Rick stood by the window, head down, hands on hips while Daryl sat on the side of the bed, wiping tears from Maggie's face. Paul left and returned with a wet cloth to wash her face.

"I should have known something was going on with her," Paul spoke up. "She wasn't being rational. It was just completely out of character for her."

"Ain't yer fault, Paul. She's had ta deal with a lot in the last few years. Guess it was just the straw that broke tha camel's back."

"Daryl's right," Michonne interjected. "I wasn't at the farm, but I was at the prison. She saw her father beheaded right in front of her. I was right next to him when it happened."

Paul flinched, holding onto Aaron's hand as he felt his heart break for Maggie. 

"'n Glenn... he was killed right in front of us too," Daryl continued. "I'll always blame maself for it. Shoulda never lashed out at Negan."

Rick stepped forward and laid a hand on the archer's shoulder. "It was never your fault, brother, Negan knew who he was going to kill. He took out Abraham because he was the most physically imposing. He took out Glenn because he was our heart."

Daryl nodded, gaze still on Maggie. "Y'all can go. Just wanna sit with her awhile."

"You sure," Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Just wanna make sure she's okay."

AN: I have no earthly clue if PTSD or psychotic breaks happen in this fashion. For the purpose of this story, it does.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, got some serious smut coming your way. Please read and review. Comments make me happy.

 

Later that night, Daryl was back in the trailer with his lovers. Paul and Aaron were on the bed, lazily making out, while Daryl sat against one wall on the floor, gnawing on his thumbnail. Maggie had woken up not long after everyone had left the room and they had had a long talk. They both talked and cried and forgave each other. The archer knew that his friend was back. 

Everyone was right. No point in blaming himself for things that happened in the past. What's done was done. Nothing could change it. He would always hold a bit of guilt for Glenn's death, no matter what anyone said. He shouldn't have gone off half-cocked going after Dwight. Then Glenn wouldn't have followed him and they all wouldn't have ended up in that godforsaken lineup. 

He was getting lost in his own head again. He hated that. He had two amazing distractions right across the room. So he stood up and pulled off his vest. He removed his boots and the strings around the bottoms of his pants, also removing his weapons.

"'M gonna shower. Then I need somethin' from ya both."

Paul and Aaron glanced at Daryl, then each other, watching the archer's form as he left the room. 

"Wonder what it is he needs," Paul wondered. 

"It can't just be sex because that's always on the table," Aaron commented. 

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

A few minutes later, Daryl returned, clad in only a towel, his long hair was soaked and dripping water down over his shoulders and chest. Paul felt his mouth go dry at the sight. He and Aaron just stared at their sexy archer. 

When he looked up, Daryl just looked at them. "What?" 

Paul and Aaron glanced at each other. Paul giggled a little. "You come out of the bathroom like that, all dripping and sexy and ask 'what'?"

Daryl furrowed his brows. "Sexy? Me? Pfft."

Paul rose up from the bed to grab at Daryl's hand, lacing their fingers. He stared into the older man's eyes. "Yes. Sexy. You really have no idea do you? You are so incredibly sexy I can hardly stand it sometimes. It's a wonder I don't mount you in front of Rick and Michonne sometimes."

Daryl flushed right to the tips of his ears, which the two other men found hilarious. "Shuddup."

Aaron neared them and joined in. "You have such gorgeous eyes I could get lost in them. Those arms and shoulders, God. I've had wet dreams just about that before."

The archer flushed even redder. Paul slid his arms up Daryl's chest to circle around his neck. He pressed a kiss to the man's mouth, licking at his bottom lip. Aaron moved behind Daryl, leaving kisses and nips on his neck.

"What did you need from us?"

"Right. Um, well..." he gently pushed the other two away. "Can't think when ya do that."

"Maybe that's the point, Daryl," Paul offered with a cheeky grin.

"Actually, it's kinda what I wanna talk ta ya both about."

Daryl moved to sit on the bed, thankfully a king-sized one they were given earlier in the day. 

"Since we've started sleepin' tagether, I've fucked both a' ya. Been wantin' one a' ya to fuck me," he told them, looking into their eyes to show how serious he was.

Aaron sat next to his older lover. "It's not a competition. I don't have to fuck you because you fucked me. You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

Daryl turned to face his curly-haired lover. "I just told ya I wanted it. Thing is, I want both o' ya. At the same time."

A feather could have knocked Paul over, he was so stunned by Daryl's words. As it was, he dropped to the floor, his legs unable to support his weight. 

"Do you know what you're saying?" Aaron asked, incredulous.

"Yeah I do. I had it once before. I was about 25 I guess." Daryl stopped and thought a minute. "Yeah, 25 or 26. Anyways. Came so hard I blacked out. Couldn't think for hours after that. That's what I need. Somethin' to make me stop thinkin' a while." His eyes trailed from Paul to Aaron. "Ya think ya can do that for me?"

Aaron drew Daryl's face close to his, kissing him tenderly. "Whatever you need, honey."

Paul crawled to his two loves, gently parting Daryl's legs, settling himself between them. He stroked one of Daryl's cheeks sweetly before his hands opened the older man's towel. Paul glanced down to see he was already partly erect. Daryl groaned, eyes on his youngest lover as he wrapped a hand around his cock. 

"Well, lay back and get up on the bed." 

Daryl eagerly complied as he watched the other two stand up and disrobe. "Just, one more thing."

His lovers looked at him. 

"Be as rough as ya want. Get out those toys ya think I don't know 'bout."

Paul and Aaron looked towards each other, their eyes lighting up even more. With a dirty smirk, Paul went to retrieve the box of toys had thought he'd hidden away pretty well. Guess not. Paul reached into the box and held up a dildo still in the package. 

"I think the use of toys might call for a little roleplay," Paul commented, looking at Aaron, then Daryl. "What do you think?"

Aaron grinned. Daryl just nodded, his eyes already blown wide with lust. 

"So we'll be your doms. How 'bout that?"

Daryl's eyes closed briefly. "Fuck, yes. Please."

Paul stood up straight before tying his hair back.

"Aaron, get the cuffs."

Daryl started to struggle as Paul slapped a hand over Daryl's mouth. 

"The gag too."

The archer needed a distraction and quick. Daryl let out muffled protests under Paul's hand, fighting to get up. Aaron took over silencing Daryl so Paul could slap handcuffs on the archer's wrists, then he pulled Daryl up to attach him to the iron of the bed frame. Aaron removed his hand, and immediately Daryl's swearing started.

"What the fuck! Let me out of these damn things. Now!"

Paul smirked and left a smack across Daryl's face, thoroughly enjoying the roleplaying. Daryl's mouth fell open in shock, allowing Paul to push the ball-gag into his mouth. Daryl continued to struggle, laying his head back and letting out a howl. He tried to push the ball out of his mouth but the strap around his head was too damn tight.

Daryl whimpered as he realized he had no choice but to go along with this. But god, this is what he wanted, what he needed. Why had he waited so long to bring it up? He continued the game by moving his legs wildly to try to prevent Paul and Aaron from grabbing onto him. Finally, Aaron and Paul both knelt on Daryl's lower legs.

Aaron straddled Daryl's lower legs, while the long-haired man started to lick at his chest. Aaron rubbed himself against Daryl's cock, forcing him to harden even more. The archer swore beneath the gag, growling and thrashing about, trying to dislodge his curly-haired lover from his lap.

Paul leaned forward and left another soft smack on Daryl's face. "Enough of that, Dare. This is what you wanted, baby. Or should I get out that whip I found." 

Daryl laid his head back. No he didn't want a whip. Reminded him too much of his daddy. He just looked up as Aaron slid his hand down his own body to pump his cock. 

Paul then snaked a hand around Aaron's chest, tweaking a nipple before sliding his hand down to affix a cockring on Daryl's straining member. Daryl didn't even protest now. He knew it was futile. He was bound and gagged. And those cuffs were not easy to break.

God he loved these men.

"So, you with us, Daryl?" Aaron asked, his face deceptively calm.

Daryl nodded once.

"Good. Paul, would you like to go first tonight or second?"

Paul's smirk was positively sinful. "I'll let ya know."

Daryl turned his head to see Paul, as naked as he was, sitting back in a chair that he pulled out from the wall. He spread his legs as wide as possible and slowly fisted his erection, his thumb rubbing over the tip. He brought his thumb to his mouth, moaning as he licked the precum from his digit.

"Got a taste of that mouth for me," Aaron asked.

Paul rose up and neared Aaron, taking his mouth in a carnal kiss, his tongue probing every inch of his mouth. The scout's hands cupped Aaron's face, his erection nudging Aaron's side, leaving a trail of precum there. When Paul retook his seat, Aaron wiped his hand over that spot on his side and brought it to his mouth, savoring his taste.

Paul settled back in the chair, legs wide, arms resting on the chair's arms, his erection standing proudly as he watched Aaron start to massage Daryl's pecs, his long fingers pressing down, drawing moans out of their lover. He picked up some flavored oil Paul had laid on the bed, covering his hand and resuming his massage of Daryl. He ran his hand down over Daryl's stomach, then wrapped it around his trapped erection. 

Daryl's eyes closed, the sensations flowing through him like an intravenous drug. He tried to thrust his hips up but Aaron had him held down too tightly. Aaron shifted back so he was straddling Daryl's ankles, before he leaned over and began licking up the archer's thick strong thighs. 

"Oh yeah, Aaron, that's right."

Aaron turned his head to see Paul lazily stroking his erection before returning to his task. Aaron parted Daryl's thighs, dragging his tongue around the base of his cock, over the ring, and licking a path up the underside before taking the head in his mouth, sucking hard on the crown.

Daryl moaned loudly, trying to thrust his hips up into Aaron's mouth but again, Aaron held him down, lowering his mouth until Daryl's entire cock was in his mouth and down his throat.

"Baby, that's so hot," Paul called out.

Aaron moaned around Daryl's cock, his lips tightening, putting more pressure in place. His fingers grasped the archer's hips, the nails digging in, making Daryl groan. His head thrashed back and forth, his chest heaving, sweat pouring.

After a few more minutes, Aaron pulled off of Daryl, standing up to circle around the foot of the bed. With a smirk, he beckoned Paul over and handed him a small cat o' nine tails. Paul took it and gently slapped it against Daryl's chest and abs. At first there was no reaction until Paul increased his strength behind the smacks. Daryl's head went back, guttural moans coming from his bound mouth. Any other person would think he was in severe pain but Daryl's restrained cock was throbbing, oozing precum, his hips thrusting wildly.

Aaron pushed Daryl's legs up to expose his hole, leaning down to lick at the pucker. He grinned feeling the archer's body shudder, leading him to probe his hole more insistently. He used his shoulders to brace the man's legs and his hand to part Daryl's cheeks more.

After a few minutes, Paul finally laid the cat aside, rounding the bed to watch Aaron rimming their restrained lover. He popped a finger into his own mouth, wetting it thoroughly as he lowered himself next to Aaron. As Aaron licked and sucked at Daryl's hole, Paul briefly pushed the finger inside the older man's tight ass.

Paul then moved to straddle Daryl's chest, his naked ass nearly in Daryl's face. The bound man moaned, wanting to bury his face there. Paul held Daryl's legs, bracing his arms under the man's knees, leaving him open wide for Aaron's probing mouth.

"Huck! Huck!" Daryl groaned beneath the gag.

Paul reached behind himself and released the gag from Daryl's mouth. The archer took in lungfuls of air before reaching up and burying his tongue in Paul's ass.

"Ah yeah baby, lick my ass!"

Paul moved back a little and Daryl pushed his tongue in more, breaching the long-haired man's entrance. As Daryl probed Paul's ass, Aaron reached over and rolled a condom on Paul's erection, drizzling lubricant on him afterwards. 

Paul suddenly moved away from Daryl's sinful tongue, climbing off his chest and circling around him, his own body pushing Daryl's legs until they were almost parallel with his prone form. Then without preamble, he slid his cock into Daryl's ass, not stopping until he was balls' deep.

Daryl whimpered, in ecstasy of having Paul inside him. The scout thrust into his lover slowly at first, moaning himself when he felt Aaron slipping a finger into Daryl's hole.

"Just stop, Paul. Just for a sec."

Paul stopped moving, his cock deep inside Daryl. Aaron leaned forward and licked at Paul's hole before leaning back, covering himself with a condom and lubricant. Going up to his knees, Aaron kissed Paul's back and slowly pushed his cock into Daryl's already full ass. He held himself still, the grip on his cock incredible. 

Daryl was near delirium. He had needed this. He could not form words, syllables or even thoughts he was so full of his loves. Daryl then cried out as Paul and Aaron alternated their thrusts into him. Soon though, they were pounding him hard, and there was never a point when he didn't have a cock in him. The sensations so overwhelmed him that soon, he passed out.

Paul and Aaron continued thrusting, knowing their lover would come to soon. After all, he hadn't even reached his orgasm yet. Paul cried out, tingles careening up his spine, signaling his impending release. Aaron stopped moving as Paul thrust wildly, then came so hard he saw stars. Aaron held onto Paul's hip, laying kisses on his lower back as he came down from his high. 

As Paul pulled out of Daryl, the archer started to awaken. He saw that Paul was beside him now, nearly asleep after his orgasm. Paul removed the used condom and disposed of it before laying back down next to Daryl, kissing him softly. Aaron continued pounding into Daryl, the sound of flesh on flesh loud in the room. He reached down and removed the man's cock ring, stroking him furiously. Two seconds later, his vision starting to white out again, Daryl shot his load all over his belly, his tunnel grasping Aaron's cock hard. Aaron's hips were flush against Daryl's ass when he released his load into the condom, having give in to the sensation when Daryl clamped down on him.

A few minutes later, Aaron very slowly pulled from Daryl's lax body. He disposed of the condom, going to the bathroom for a few wet cloths. He used one to clean himself, tossing one to Paul. Then he gently cleaned Daryl's hole while Paul cleaned the cum from their love's belly. After they were all clean, Aaron took the cloths, threw them into the hamper in the bathroom before returning to the room, laying on the other side of his and Paul's lover.

Aaron laid a gentle kiss on Daryl's mouth. The man's mouth curled up slightly, kissing him back. Paul also placed a kiss on his mouth, wrapping his arms around him.

"Feel better now, sweet?" Paul asked.

"Hmmm... yea." Daryl's voice was sleep-laden. "Love ya."

"We love you too baby." Paul smiled tiredly as he pulled a blanket up over them, following Aaron and Daryl into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I thought about adding to this story but I think it stands fine as it is. The whole point was to get Daryl, Paul and Aaron together and that happened. The side story of Maggie was something I didn't expect when I started this story but I think it all worked out pretty well. Thank you to you, the readers, who have read, left kudos, and/or commented. I've really enjoyed writing this story. On to the next one lol.


End file.
